We All Have Demons Inside
by Smartypantscollins
Summary: .If she closed her eyes and ignored the throbbing feeling of her muscles then she could still feel there presences near her.Feel the comforting heat from their bodies, hear the sounds of their foot-steps dancing in step with was like a matter how much her body needed to stop, she just couldn't, she needed this needed to feel them some way.


Her skin was warm to the touch so warm that it made her uncomfortable but, she kept going training is the only thing that kept her mind of off what happened these 's been a year but, the haunted memory of the last words she said to him still drift threw her brain like a sick twisted game of some step she made she would step back and improve until there was no flaw knew it was wrong that it only made her yearning for the boys become greater with every perfection she made to her , it also helped numb the pain, the pain of knowing that she couldn't protect them like she constantly promised them she would. There, there it is another screw up, the girl grunts in frustration and steps back to start all over 's sick how at first she resented what she's doing .She resented it so much back then even though she kept it striving to be the best at it if only to appease her neglecting parents in some all changed though now she has absolutly no she used to do for the sake of making her parents notice her and she did it with them, but now she dances to feel something feel close to them again.

Another hour went, then two, then three, then four, but she kept at it no matter how completely exhausted she she closed her eyes and ignored the trobbing feeling of her muscels then she could still feel there presences near the comforting heat from thier bodies, hear the sounds of thier foot-steps dancing in step with was like a matter how much her body needed to stop, she just couldn't, she needed this needed to feel them some way, hear them some way even it seemed like she was going squezzed her eyes shut tighter and consentrated on the dance moves she had memorized in her brain."Gonna put, this song on replay.." the song was on loop and the sound bounced off the dance studio's her phone rang out and the heavy metal ring-tone cut threw the pop song like a knife threw someones growled stalking over to her music player and pausing the searched the near by bench for her phone and answered it in a harsh tone.

"What!"She snapped irratably into the phone knowing exactly who it was."Where the hell are you?"The man on the end of the line said in an uninterested tone."Where I always am at the studio."She spat back already fed up with the man 5 seconds into thier conversation."Good thats good."He pleased tone in his voice that once made her shamefully proud for being at the studio now made her stomach turn with a burning desire to hurl out all of her maybe thats also practially the side effect of spending so much time practising without a break."Yeah I bet it is."She sneered in was silent before the man on the other end spoke up once more."Your mother wants you home in an hour we have guests coming over so be here soon."And with those words said he hung up.

"I could care less about Margrets fucking guests."The girl said with a scowl as she shoved her phone back into her duffle , dispite the biting feeling she felt in her stomach to stay behind and continue with her practise she packed her things and threw on her jacket not even bothering to change into something she walked into Londons cold frosty air in only beaten up old sneakers,shorts and one of the boys old grey walk back home was short and dispite being completely drenched in sweat she didn't feel the effects of the bitter cold winded niping at her exposed door to the big old house opened with a loud swosh and slamed closed with a click of the girl walked into the family courters of the room and stoped when she came face to face with her mother."Oh good your home were having guests over so if I do need you to come down and introduce yourself please make shure you look presentable."The woman replied in the same tone as her father had over the phone ; uninterested.

"Yes your highness."The girl muttered sarcastically under her breath as her mother strode past her as if she was and fed up with life in general the girl found the stairs leading to her room and quickly stalked up door opened and shut loudly and her duffle bag was thrown on the ground and then kicked across the large striped off her dance clothes and walked into her her shower she steped out and opened a window to let out all the quickly pulled on some undergarents and a bra before she began to run the towel she was holding threw her damp wiped at the fogged up mirror until she could see herself clearly in it from head to hair was a chestnut brown color that went to her beautiful hair color had cherry red dye going from the tips to about three or two inches into her skin was pale and her bright green eyes stood out drastically against was short with a curvy,toned dancers body and lean chest was a decent modest size, the perfect balance between not to big,and not to slightly up-turned nose was small and cute fitting to her, bright pink lips and heart shaped face.

Some people say she looks like her mother others say she looks like her , in all honesty no one could tell exactly who the young girl got her looks one thing was definant she was name even more so but, she prefered to just be called sighed loudly and continued to towel dry her hair before she walked into her room and looked threw her other duffle bag for some decent , thats right bag Anna had all her things packed for days now waiting for the perfect moment to escape and everytime she was about to something drew her it was the faint idea that her cold parents might miss her or the fact that leaving them ment leaving behind all memories spent here with the pulled out a plain white short sleved T-shirt, black and dark grey checkered skinny jeans, a light grey button-up cropped vest and some plain white canvas sneakers.

She threw on her attire her jeans clinging onto her skin as if they wear tights, her T-shirt loose and crooked underneath her button-up looked over her outfit in the mirror and before deaming herself presenatable for whatever guests her "parents" might be having over this pushed her slightly damp side bangs behind her right ear, some peice fell back out as she continued to observe bit her lip her eyes darting quickly over to her packed duffle bag with all her clothes."I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone."Anna huffed to herslef as she grabbed her bag opened it and stuffed the contents of her dance bag inside before zipping it closed then slung the bag over her body and made her way to her door opening it quietly.

Anna could hear the sound of soft music and adult laughter from what seeemed to be the dining resisted to desire to roll her eyes and instead consentraded on using her light foot work in the dance studio to good use for sneaking down the took her a few minutes but, once Anna was out that door there was no way she was ever going back now. She could sleep in that motel that was about a mile down from the dance was cheap and the only safe place she could think of taking shelther in without getting she set off deciding to take a short cut threw the alley on her was dark out but, not dark enough that Anna couldn't see were she was surrounded her the streets of London were strangely calm tonight and Anna took comfort in that.

Behind her Anna heard the sound of something cutting threw the wind and the sound of very familar stopped in her tracks swallowing the painful lump that grew in her throat from hearing the merriment that she missed so much in that her, there it is again but, its someone elses laugh yet it's still one she remembers and echo of the second slightly deeper laugh bounced off the alley walls and into her ears filling them with the mischivous turns around quickly taking a defensive stance but,eyes wide with hope.

was there but, she could have sorwn , there it is again both of them this time laughing in sync like old laughs blending together into a lovley melody that filled Anna with a terrifingly warm tingly that chilled her to the bone but, then warmed her up just as wasn't in the least bit scared at least thats what she kept telling wasn't frightened , something about this alley at the moment had made her adapt into her fight or flight instinct and obviously the second option was for weak Anna anything but, braced herself before speaking up.

"Who's there."It came out as a demand instead of a question and Anna mentally patted herself on the back for her laughter came back again seemingly closer this stiffened feeling uncomfortable knowing that something was going to Oh how desperately her pride would just left her choose flight for once but, no she stands her ground like a stubborn 5 year that didn't get the toy he wanted.A cold feeling swept over her neck like someone was breathing down it.

'Puff,Puff,Puff'- She could hear the persons panting turned around throwing a right hook at the creeps face only for her hand to go threw a coal black shadow with yellow eyes who was staring at her made a deep growling sound almost like he was laughing at her attempts of hurting stood there horrified eyes wide breath ragid and right when she opened her mouth to cruss or scream the black shadow touched her forehead and she fell limp into his arms as he carried her way up into the clouds and far far away from London.


End file.
